


Tony Stark, Team Mom

by LlamaLlamaNewt



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Dynamics, Family Fluff, Gen, Light Angst, Other, Team Feels, Team as Family, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-07-28 19:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7654024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LlamaLlamaNewt/pseuds/LlamaLlamaNewt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 Times Tony was a Mom to the Avengers + 1 time they treated him like one.</p><p>Tony being an awesome guy all around. Ignores the events of Ultron and Civil War, except Wanda and Pietro being found by the team. </p><p>tags will be added as chapters are added.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Steve: The Return of Bucky Barnes

**Author's Note:**

> Writer's block buster. Working on Rescue... but it's coming slowly. Sorry. 
> 
> Will be updated every few days until all 6 chapters are up.

            1. Steve

Tony was a grown ass man. He had moved on from childhood fantasy and the grudges of his youth (except for when it came to Justin Hammer, because he always had been, and would continue to be a self-serving egotistical no-talent ass hat). He had gotten over his crush on Captain America when he went to college at 15, and then gotten over the resulting hatred of Cap once Howard, Maria and Jarvis had died.

Besides, Tony had had time to drink himself into a stupor when SHIELD defrosted the good old Captain and get over the minor crisis before he was called upon by Fury and got dragged into the shit show that had been the Battle of New York. (J. Jonah Jameson took credit for that title. It was in fact one of many battles that had happened in New York, but that Spider-man hating editor in chief of the Daily Bugle did his job and came up with the catchy headlines.)

So, when Tony had invited Steve Rogers to live in the Tower, he was inviting _Steve Rogers_ , not Captain America. He was inviting the lost kid from Brooklyn, the kid who had just come home from war, with no family or friends left after his overly-long tour. Tony wouldn’t say it out loud (he would never admit it out loud, but he had some lingering self-esteem issues left over from Howard and Obie) but he honestly wanted to help. He didn’t know Steve well but he had just wanted the guy to feel like he had somewhere to go at the very least (Later on, he would realize that maybe he hadn’t made himself clear enough, especially when SHIELD blew up and it turned out that HYDRA, _fucking Hydra, fucking Nazi scum_ had been growing and lurking within his father’s – no, _Aunt Peggy’s_ precious SHIELD, and Steve and Natasha had gone to a stranger before coming to Tony. _Natasha_. Natasha even hadn’t trusted Tony, and he had trusted her to shove a needle in his neck. Clearly he needed to learn to use his words better. Actions didn’t always speak louder than words apparently.).

Speaking of them trusting strangers… Bucky Barnes came back. The James Buchanan Barnes, in the flesh; except he wasn’t all flesh and blood (but by god that arm was a beaut but also a disaster because who are we kidding, Tony Stark made better in a cave in Afghanistan with scraps in comparison with anything any Soviet Nazi wannabes could make. Its power source was probably shit, and Tony didn’t even want to begin to _think_ about how it was attached to James’ skeleton because it must weight a ton….) and he definitely wasn’t all there mentally either. Tony could understand that. Hell, a few months in an Afghani cave had left him with severe water issues (you try being waterboarded while hooked up to a car battery and see if you come out normal afterwards), and that was just in Afghanistan… Obie left him with worse trust issues than that following his return to the western world.

So, Tony treated James Barnes with caution. This was the assassin the Winter Soldier. This was the man who (willingly or not) had killed his parents, and Jarvis. This was the man responsible for 50 assassinations throughout history, including JFK (which, rumour would have it, managed to happen despite the interference of Magneto. A man with a metal arm managed to best a mutant who could control metal). This was not a man to be messed with, so Tony treated him with caution.

Tony let the professionals deal with the mental health stuff, and the brainwashing. He kept an eye on Steve. Steve, who had just found out his best friend had not only been a POW for 70 years, but had also been brainwashed and forced to work for the monsters he’s joined the army to stop.

Steve was not having a good year.

Tony tried to make everything else as comfortable as possible for Steve. He got JARVIS to keep an eye on Steve, and send him to the workshop when he woke from nightmares and Tony was still working. He filled Steve’s floor with art supplies, art books, and even got JARVIS to nudge Steve in the direction of online art classes, to maybe actually get the art degree he had always wanted.

Then once, in the middle of the night, Steve showed up outside of the workshop red eyed, looking lost and afraid, and every bit his ridiculously young age. Tony dropped what he was doing, washed his hands after waving Steve into the workshop. When Steve stood there unsure, quickly and dragged Steve over to the couch. He nudged him down before grabbing a blanket from a hidden crate in the corner and wrapping it around Steve’s shoulders. He sat down at Steve’s side, wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

Steve seemed to crumpled before his eyes and Tony could see the small skinny boy he’d been once upon a time; the art student and pride of his mother’s life despite his feisty attitude. Tony could see the boy that had been forced to become a man too soon, and in that moment he was so proud to be called friend by that boy.

Steve crumpled, burying his face in Tony’s shoulder, and Tony just held him while he cried.

“Shhh. It’ll be alright baby,” Tony whispered into his hair as Steve gripped him tighter. “Shhhh. I’m here.”


	2. Wanda and Pietro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanda and Pietro's turn. They're introduction to the team, and getting used to living in Stark - pardon, Avenger's Tower with a team that honestly cares for their well being.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ignores Ultron's existence. Take this as a ... the team found the twins because Hydra are dicks, not because Tony Stark had a mad scientist moment and created Hal 9 with a body. 
> 
> I will figure out how Vision fits in with this timeline later. Maybe. I don't know yet.

Wanda and Pietro

 

Pietro and Wanda Maximoff were messed up kids. First, they were born mutants in a world that feared mutants, raised by a single mother, never knowing their father. A kid could have survived that and come out a well-rounded adult with minimal issues, but then their mother died in an attack by terrorist (using Tony’s weapons no less. Tony had never been happier for the events that caused the creation of Iron Man and the end of his weapons programs. He could only hope he’d prevented any more children from losing parents due to his weapons). To make matters worse, they were then found by HYDRA, emotionally manipulated, and then experimented on by Baron Von Strucker (that prick) causing not only a dangerous (to their bodies) increase in their powers but also some serious mental scarring and mental health issues.

Tony felt for those kids. When they’d shown up on the Avengers’ radar, he’d done everything he could to make sure they would have everything they would need in the tower. He’d magic-proofed the common floors (He’d started to do so on account of Thor, but with Wanda in the mix, he felt it might be nice for her not to feel guilty for simple short circuits or something like that due to magical influence). He made sure they had their own floor if they wanted it, or they could choose anywhere they wanted – near any of the team. He also had options if they wanted to live outside of the tower. He wanted these kids to feel normal for the first time since their mother died, and he wanted them to want for nothing. They deserved more than that, but he would do what he could to make sure they were comfortable and taken care of.

The first time he saw them, he recognized that haunted look in Wanda’s eyes. A teenager shouldn’t have that look. She twitched at loud noises, and Tony suspected only looked people in the eyes because it allowed her to see more easily into their heads. Her brother was always moving too quickly, his movements jerky and stilted, as if he was trying to contain his powers. At least, Tony hoped it was because of that and not because the kid was also twitchy and fighting the urge to run. Though, if he was, tony wouldn’t blame him.

Tony hoped the twins would one day feel comfortable enough not to hide from the team, and would know that they wouldn’t be punished for their gifts – because they were marvelous gifts that they should never have been ashamed or afraid to have. Tony made a mental note to speak to Charles Xavier about some distance courses for the twins, or maybe summer classes if they were interested, to catch them up on the schooling they missed and maybe get some healthy interaction with other mutants their age, as well as some amazing mutant role models (and Xavier’s was really the best for that. As much as Tony wished the Avengers were well-adjusted, they were _so not_ , and Xavier really took good care of his kids, adult or not).

Tony treated them like normal people from the beginning. He made sure to make noise if he came up behind them, but other than that, he tried not to treat them like they were fragile or made of glass. They needed the normality. He remembered being thankful for Natasha – then Natalie, being completely normal around him after she was hired by Pepper shortly after Tony returned from Afghanistan. Tony suspected he wouldn’t have adjusted so well if she hadn’t been there. He wondered if that had been her mission all along, rehabilitate Tony Stark and evaluate him for SHIELD. He made sure they had everything they could possibly need without being overwhelmed.

He got JARVIS to keep tabs on Wanda and Pietro for him, tracking their sleep and eating habits. He made sure foods they ate regularly were always stocked in the kitchens, and that they never felt alone if they woke in the middle of the night. JARVIS would talk to them, they were informed they could watch movies, use the gym, eat in the café on the lower floor of Stark Tower, or do whatever they wanted within the tower as it was their home.

Then Wanda started visiting him in the workshop in the middle of the night (he only knew it was night when she visited because JARVIS was informing him of the twins movements). She would read on the couch in his workshop while he worked, or move his tools around the workspace without moving from her spot on the couch. Occasionally she would prompt him to eat, or at least ingest something other than coffee. She would ask questions about his work, point out flaws in his armour, and when his work started to be negatively affected by sleep deprivation she would prompt him to bed. Sometimes she would doze, and Tony always made sure to work more quietly, and not set off any explosions when she did.

Pietro visited the workshop during the day. He would bring Tony coffee, and share his food. Tony used his presence as an excuse to test JARVIS’ sensors and high speed cameras when Pietro wasn’t seeing if he could move Tony’s things around seconds before Tony reached for them (all without Tony seeing him move). Occasionally the items would be moved just a few inches, sometimes to the other side of the table. Sometimes a far-away item that Tony needed would suddenly appear right when Toy needed it, Pietro on the couch, listening to music like nothing had happened. Tony made sure to hook the kid up with an awesome (mostly indestructible) music player that also had the fastest response time possible (Tony realized early on that the kid just lived on a different frequency than the rest of them and sometimes the world just moved too slow for the kid).

After a few months, Tony gave himself a mental pat on the back as he saw smiles come more easily to the twins’ faces, and even saw them laughing on occasion.


End file.
